NPCs
There are two types of Non-Player Characters (NPCs) in the game. First, there are "enemy" NPCs that the character can attack in areas, dungeons or events, etc. Then, there are "friendly" NPCs that cannot be attacked by players and that serve different functions in the game. They allow access to shop menus, events or dungeon areas. Others issue quests or are part of quest chains. The friendly NPCs in the game can be found by browsing the Map (M) menu but sometimes it is not clear what they do exactly. Their roles will be explained here. Note: The (X, Y) locations of these NPCs are not indicated here since you can easily Auto-Path/Teleport to them from your Map (M) menu. __TOC__ NPCs by Role Daily Quest Issuers *Guard Captain : Issues "The Deadliest Hunt" daily quest. (Limit: 5 attempts per day.) *Vincent : Issues the "Royal Duty" quest. (No daily limit.) *Guild Admin : Issues guild quests. (Limit: 10 attempts per day.) *Cecilia : Issues the Escort Quest, part of the "A Dangerous Journey" event. (Limit: 3 attempts per day.) *Herman the Guard: Issues the daily quest "The Game" to players below level 50. Merchant NPCs *Tidal Town **General Merchant **Potion Merchant **Weapon Merchant **Armor Merchant **Jewelry Merchant *Forrester City **Pet Merchant **General Merchant **Potion Merchant **Armor Merchant **Jewelry Merchant **Teleport Scrolls *Olivia **Jewel Merchant **Weapon Merchant **Armor Merchant **Beast Master **General Merchant **Alchemist **Herbologist *Inner Fortress **General Merchant **Potion Merchant Event Access Forrester *Astral Guardian (grants access to the "Astral Trials" event.) *Alchemy Assistant (grants access to the "Alchemist's Request" event.) *Holy Emissary (grants access to the "The Hot Springs" event, also known as the "pool" event.) *Demon Emissary (at multiple locations in Arbor Valley, they grant access to "The Demon Dilemma" event.) *Holy Guard (grants access to the "Recover the Wings" event.) Castia Corridor *Princess Brionie (grants access to the "Cloudy Treasury " event.) Dungeon Access *Tony the Soldier in Jade Quarry grants access to the "Abyssal Quarry" (Lv 20+) dungeon. *Niki in Arbor Valley grants access to the "Abandoned Cellar" (Lv 30+) dungeon. *Madeline's Ghost in Holy Grounds grants access to "The Infernal City" (Lv 40+) dungeon. *Rio in Crater Plains grants access to the "Subterranean Prison" (Lv 50+) dungeon. *Jaggad in Dark Rainforest grants access to the "Ley Line Source" (Lv 55+) dungeon. *Slegala in Fallen Swamps grants access to the "Forgotten Temple" (Lv 60+) dungeon. *Kromos in Olivia grants access to "The Proving Grounds" (Lv 65+) dungeon. *"Sage" in Jade Sanctuary grants access to the "Eternal Astral Realm" (Lv 70+) dungeon. *High Priest Daniels in Moonlight Island grants access to Septa Sacrarium (1F)" and Ancient Land (suitable for Lv 75+ players). *Captain Andy in Inner Fortress grants access to the "Cloudy Reach (1F)", an Ancient Land (suitable for Lv 80+ players). Special Area Access *Annie in Tidal Town grants access to "Anabelle's Dream" area for a low level quest chain. *Adelaide in Castia Corridor grants access to "Whitepeak Mountains" area, after completing the quest "Side A Friendly Visit 45". *Bard in Fallen Swamps grants access to the "Forbidden Lands" area, after completing the "Side A Test of Metal 65" quest. *Eileen Sibil in Holy Grounds grants access to the "Valley of Death" area, after completing a quest. *Bard in Crater Plains grants access to the "Moonlight Island" area, after completing a quest. Forrester City NPCs Acolyte.PNG Alchemy Assistant.PNG Archangel Riona.PNG Archmage Merlin.PNG Armor Merchant.PNG Astral Guardian.PNG Baller (the Ghost)..PNG Blacksmith.PNG Captain Jackson.PNG Carlos.PNG Daisy.PNG Donald.PNG Frey.PNG General Merchant.PNG Guard Captain.PNG Guild Admin.PNG Herman the Guard.PNG Holy Emissary.PNG Holy Guard.PNG Janis the Guard.PNG Jewelry Merchant.PNG King Laye.PNG Knights Thorton and Sandra.PNG Kors the Veteran.PNG Mages Marius and Tanya.PNG Morgan the Guard.PNG Nadifayla.PNG Pet Merchant.PNG Potion Merchant.PNG Priests Henri and Oliva.PNG Prince Edward.PNG Princess Kathryn.PNG Queen Nancy.PNG Rouges (Hunters) Kristoff and Lola.PNG Scrolls Merchant.PNG Shadalo.PNG Susan.PNG Warehouse Keeper.PNG Weapon Merchant.PNG Category:NPCs